Sakurabayashi no Sono
by Hana no katashi
Summary: [AU][shounen-ai]"El llego hoy al mundo... Tengo un hermano a quien proteger pero... que es este sueño extraño... que secretos oculta el Clan Kinomiya, mi propia familia... Solo se que debo seguir adelante por nuestro bien aunque temo por nuestro futuro"


**Disclaimer:**  
Beyblade no nos pertenece y deben estar agradecidos

Autoras encargadas de este capitulo:  
Xhillein Idumi & Yukary Touma

Advertencias:  
_Este es un megaproyecto que llevamos tres meses planeando, se dividira en tres partes segun lo planeado, la primera parte abarca desde el nacimeinto hasta la infancia de los protagonistas principales, la segunda desde pubertad hasta adolescencia y la tercera adolelecencia hasta juventud, habra yaoi, yuri y couple normal aunque como la especialidad es el yaoi de las autoras habra slash yaoi mas adelante... Esta serie es un universo alterno y tomamos referencia de una historia original escrita por el trio original de hana no katashi en algunas cuestiones, esto se aclara para que sepan que la historia lleva una consistencia pareja y por lo cual llevo tres meses de planeacion... empezamos dejando frases de las autoras que ayudaron a crear este proyecto..._

Arashi: "El amor es el sentimiento que exige mas para ganarlo o perderlo"

Irya: "Si los sueños fueran faciles, no serian sueños"

Kage: "Algunas veces, el amor se esconde en la forma de una amistad"

Xhillein: "Una palabra puede destrozar o cambiar al mundo"

Yukary: "Si el pelear y la verdad no doliera, no valdria la pena"

__

Parejas:  
Secret por el momento pero ya pueden saber con solo mirar al staff psicopata de arriba

_

* * *

_

SAKURABAYASHI NO SONO  
_Prologo:  
Mirai No Yume_

* * *

Tengo un secreto...

"¡¿De que hablas?!"

Lo escondo en lo mas profundo de mi alma...

"¡¡No puede ser!!"

Me quema no poder decirtelo...

"No... dime que es mentira... Por favor"

Lo que era un juego de niños...

"¿Esto es el fin?"

Se volvio la pesadilla de mi corazon...

"Yo... No se que hacer"

Temo decirtelo y que me odies...

"Tu sabes cual es mi mision"

Podrias perdonar este espiritu...

"Tu sabias que asi terminaria"

Que ha pecado de manera mortal...

"Fue un juego para ti"

Mintiendole al mas bello angel...

"Yo... Te odio por eso"

Como decirte que soy tu enemigo...

"Te odio por hacerme fallar"

-----------------------------------------------

Me diste la mano aquel dia...

"Vine a rescatarte"

Tu moviste la tierra bajo mis pies...

"¡¡Toma mi mano idiota!!"

Creo que este sueño podria ser real...

"No sabes lo que significas para mi... Yo"

Que me amas y no te importaria...

"Te has vuelto loco"

No te importaria la verdad sobre mi...

"No... Me niego a creerlo"

Se que siempre sospechaste pero...

"No... Mi corazon esta mal... no eres el"

Pero algo no permitio descubrirlo...

"Duele... duele mas de lo normal"

Mi mascara de ternura se rompe...

"Te... Te debo matar... acabar contigo"

Tienes frente a ti a este demonio...

"Pero mi cuerpo se niega a hacerlo"

Y dudas en lo que siempre estuviste seguro...

"No quiero hacerlo, no es correcto"

-----------------------------------------------

Ojos azul zafiros miraron con dolor aquella sangre en su mano... Una sonrisa de resignacion aparecio en sus labios... Ojos rubies miraban el arma en su mano mientras la sangre ajena goteaba, sus ojos denotaban tristeza...

- ¿Como llegue a esto?... Como -Los ojos rubies miraron interrogantes a aquellos ojos zafiros-

- A... Aishiteru... -La voz desfallecio frente aquellos ojos de el color de la sangre-

-----------------------------------------------

Mientras ojos azul jaspe se alejaba de unos color turquesa... Lagrimas acudieron a los ojos jaspes sellando el resultado de un gran temor... Los ojos turquesas sabia lo que debia hacer... Aunque la duda ya no podia continuar... Uno de los dos debia caer...

- Perdoname... -Los ojos turquesas dispararon la ballesta en sus manos-

- No importa... siempre te cuidare... Te amo...

-----------------------------------------------

- Hiro... Hiro pasa algo... -una voz dijo y se ve un pequeño de tres años con un bebe en brazos-

- Nada ojii-san... bebe pequeño... bebe pesado -un par de padres sonrieron mientras el abuelo tomaba al bebe-

- Ojala no sea tragon como el resto de la familia, ademas debera entrenar duro..

- Abue, no seas malo con Ty-chan -Ren dijo con una vena- hermanito yo cuidar -Hiro hizo el simbolo de victoria- Por chierto papa, mi tener sueño raro

- Un sueño -dijo el hombre-

- Dos chicos parecidos a mama y tu dandose por vencidos... mi no entender mucho...

- Hijo... _Sera una vision del futuro como la que yo tuve hace tres años... _-dijo la mujer- Ya decidiste tu nombre

- Si mama... Pero mi nombre es secreto... -Hiro sonrio- Ty-chan llegando a casa te presentare a Kuya-chan mi mascota

- du... dada -Ty tomo el dedo de Hiro y lo introdujo en su boca-

- wua... me babeo T-T

- Tyson dijo que te quiere -dijo el padre-

- No me quella tanto ¬-¬

* * *

Next Chapter:  
_Kuya-chan to Sei-chan_

Hiro llega con el bebe Tyson a su hogar... La sombra de la muerte empieza a rondar al Clan Kinomiya... Y por primera vez 'Kuya-chan' revelara su forma y otro ser aparecera designado para Tyson... Cual es la realidad que le espera a un par de hermanos... Esto es solo el principio...

* * *

Notas incoherentes de las autoras:

Yukary: Capitulo reeditado, n.n solo un poco

Xhillein: bueno una vez reeditado no habra problema para que continuen las chicas, sayonara nn y dejen review


End file.
